


Unter dem Zirkuszelt

by atoricrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Freeform, M/M, Messerwerferin Phasma, Poe & Finn sind verheiratet, Psychische Störungen, Slow Build, Tierarzt Kylo, Zirkusdirektor Hux, sie prügeln sich, weitere Tags werden nach und nach ergänzt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo ist Tierarzt und hasst Nachtschichten, Hux braucht Hilfe mit einem kranken Tier. Phasma ist nur cool und Rey zu asexuell für das Ganze. Eine Prügelei wird zu einem Date und die Zeit sitzt ihnen im Nacken. </p><p>Oder: Die AU die keiner braucht ich aber trotzdem gemacht hab. </p><p>~~00~~</p><p>„Sind sie da angewachsen? Los machen Sie ihre Arbeit!“</p><p>Kylos Tasche glitt ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem sandigen Boden. Ja natürlich musste ein Zirkus einen echten Tiger haben! Warum war er nur ans Telefon gegangen?!?</p><p>„Ähm ja okay, dann sehen wir ihn uns mal an.“ Nervös rieb sich der Schwarzhaarige die Hände und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte bei so einem Tier. Eigentlich wäre es wohl besser, Poe anzurufen aber das kam jetzt nicht in Frage!</p><p>„Sie, Millicent ist eine Sie!“ wurde Kylo von dem Mann korrigiert, der jetzt neben ihm stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.<br/>Seine roten Haare waren streng nach hinten gegelt, die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes nach oben gekrempelt und eine Fliege hing etwas schief um seinen Hals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



**01**

Das laute Klingeln des Telefons zerriss die Stille des Aufenthaltsraumes, Kylo hatte sich gerade eine frische Tasse Tee aufgegossen und stöhnte genervt auf. Immer dann wenn er sich setzen wollte war irgendwas. Er ließ das heiße Getränk stehen und ging an das störende Gerät.  
Kylo mochte seinen Job, wirklich, nur mochte er den Notdienst nicht. Und noch weniger mochte er seine Schichten mit Poe. Wenn alle Tiere versorgt waren und nichts weiter zu tun war, hing der Ältere am Telefon und sah zuckerglücklich bei den mitternächtlichen Gesprächen mit seinem Partner aus. Den Beiden gehörte die Klinik, aber sie spielten sich nicht so auf und das hielt er ihnen zu Gute. Aber dieses ständige Geturtel nervte.

„Nur keine Eile! Ich gehe schon ran!“

Weil Poe ihn auch bestimmt gehört hatte, und bestimmt sofort angerannt kam, oder auch nicht …  
„Tierklinik Résistance, wir helfen in der Not. Was können wir für Sie tun?“  
Den Spruch hatte sich Poe ausgedacht, damit alle die gleiche Begrüßung benutzen. Irgendwo brauchte man ja ein wenig Struktur.

„Wir brauchen ganz dringend Hilfe. Eines unserer Tiere ist krank. Es handelt sich um einen dreijährigen Tiger.“

Die Stimme gehörte zu einem Mann, der ruhig und vielleicht sogar ein wenig kühl klang. Zu kühl dafür, dass sein geliebter Stubentiger krank war. Aber vielleicht war ihm das Tier auch nicht so wichtig.  
Kylo machte der Gedanke an Halter, die ihre Haustiere nicht gerne hatten, rasend!  
Wie konnte man ein kleines Geschöpf, das einem so viel Liebe und Vertrauen entgegenbrachte nicht zurück lieben? Er würde dem armen Ding so oder so helfen!  
Kylo hatte sich die Adresse notiert und seine Notfalltasche geschnappt.  
„Poe da war ein Anruf wegen einer kranken Katze, ich mach das allein.“

„Alles klar, wenn was ist, ruf an!“

Mit kranken Katzen kannte sich Kylo nun wirklich aus, er hatte täglich mehrere in der Klinik, das würde er also schon schaffen.

**~*~**

Kylo hatte mit etwas anderem gerechnet. Einem Mehrfamilienhaus, Einfamilienhaus, Bungalow vielleicht. Aber nicht mit einem schwarz-roten Zirkuszelt, umhüllt von einem seltsam dämmrigen Licht. Irgendwie unheimlich.  
Vorsichtig schritt Kylo durch das schwere Metalltor: Hatte der Zirkus schon immer hier gestanden oder war er gerade erst frisch aufgebaut worden?

„Hallo ist hier jemand? Ich bin der Tierarzt!“

„Hey Doktor, wir sind hier!“

Eine große Person trat aus dem dämmrigen Licht und winkte ihn hektisch heran. „Sie sind der Tierarzt? Nicht der Helfer?“

Würde er für diesen Spruch jedes Mal Geld bekommen, könnte er sich längst schon eine größere Wohnung leisten.

„Ja ich bin der Arzt und nicht die Aushilfe.“

„Ich finde es ja sehr mutig, dass du alleine einen Tiger untersuchen willst. Milli ist nicht gerade klein, auch wenn sie im Moment die meiste Zeit schläft.“

Seine Begleitung war eine große muskulöse Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren. Sie war definitiv größer als er und sah aus als könnte sie ihn ohne Probleme übers Knie legen und irgendwie machte ihm das Angst.

„Ist ein Standardeinsatz, die mache ich meist alleine,“ antworte Kylo nebenbei und sah sich immer mal wieder in der Dunkelheit um.

„Dann arbeitet ihr wohl auch mit dem Zoo zusammen? Das ist perfekt. Hux dreht durch, wenn es um Milli geht, sie ist sein Baby!“

Sie blieb stehen und ließ ihn durch einen schweren Vorhang in das riesige Zirkuszelt. Drinnen war es nur bedingt besser ausgeleuchtet, aber mit jedem Schritt den er hineintrat, fühlte es sich an wie eine völlig andere Welt.

Die Zirkusdecke sah aus wie der Nachthimmel, übersät mit kleinen Lichtern die wie Sterne funkelten. In den Ecken hingen spinnwebenähnliche Gebilde.  
Kylo schob sich durch die schwarzen Holzbänke und versuchte all die Eindrücke einzusammeln.  
Beleuchtet war alles durch schwer wirkende Lampen aus schwarzem Metall und Glas, das irgendwie gebrochen aussah. Alles in allem sehr skurril.

„Ich dachte schon, sie kommen gar nicht mehr!“ Die Stimme kannte er vom Telefonat, das musste also der ach so besorgte Besitzer sein, dessen kleine Mieze hier im Zelt lag.  
„Guten Abend, Hux mein Name ich bin der Besitzer.“ Der Mann namens Hux kam aus der Hocke und klopfte sich im Laufen etwas Dreck von der schwarzen Anzughose.

Er stellte sich zwar vor, reichte Kylo aber nicht die Hand. Wie schnell sollte man denn seiner Meinung von einem Ende der Stadt ins andere kommen? Teleportieren konnte er ja wohl nicht!  
Es stimmte Kylo auch nicht unbedingt besser, dass der Mann ihm gegenüber kein schlechter Anblick war, mit den roten Haaren und den klaren Augen.

„Bin gekommen so schnell ich, konnte.“  
Und es verschlug ihn den Atem. Ein Tiger lag da … also ein richtiger Tiger und nicht nur eine kleine getigerte Katze. So ein waschechter, riesiger Tiger mit Krallen und Zähnen, die töten konnten.

„Sind sie da angewachsen? Los machen Sie ihre Arbeit!“

Kylos Tasche glitt ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem sandigen Boden. Ja natürlich musste ein Zirkus einen echten Tiger haben! Warum war er nur ans Telefon gegangen?!?

„Ähm ja okay, dann sehen wir ihn uns mal an.“ Nervös rieb sich der Schwarzhaarige die Hände und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte bei so einem Tier. Eigentlich wäre es wohl besser, Poe anzurufen aber das kam jetzt nicht in Frage!

„Sie, Millicent ist eine Sie!“ wurde Kylo von dem Mann korrigiert, der jetzt neben ihm stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
Seine roten Haare waren streng nach hinten gegelt, die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes nach oben gekrempelt und eine Fliege hing etwas schief um seinen Hals.

„Ja gut, Millicent also. Wie fing alles an? Hat sie heute genügend gefressen und getrunken?“

Der Mann neben ihm überlege ein paar Augenblicke. „Gestern Abend war noch alles in Ordnung, ich habe ihr Fressen gegeben und heute morgen wollte sie nicht mehr. Manchmal passiert das, dass sie nicht will, aber dann hat sie nur geschlafen und ihre Nase ist trocken und ihre Augen tränen. Das kann nur Fieber sein, aber das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr.“

„Bleiben Sie ruhig, es wird schon alles wieder gut.“ Kylo beschloss alles genauso zu handhaben, wie bei einer Hauskatze, nur halt in groß und gefährlicher.

Er hatte Angst, verdammt große sogar, dass der Tiger plötzlich einfach aufspringen und ihn anfallen würde, seine Kehle ausreißen, ihm das Gesicht zerfetzen und es als spätes Abendessen verspeisen würde.  
Seine Hände zitterten vor Panik, aber da lag ein Tier und brauchte Hilfe. Und das würde er auch schaffen, immerhin hatte Kylo noch letztens gedacht, wie langweilig es war immer nur Hamster zu untersuchen und nun hatte er einen Tiger.  
Wünsche gingen also doch in Erfüllung!  
So einen Tiger zu untersuchen dauerte länger und war viel anstrengender, außerdem hörte die Angst um das eigene Leben einfach nicht so richtig auf, immerhin war es ein Raubtier. Aber es war Spannender als alles, was er bisher getan hatte.

„Hey, hey Ben, was machst du hier? Hat dich Phasma etwa hergebracht?“

Kylo drehte sich verwirrt um. Ihm war so als hätte er 'Ben' gehört, aber das konnte ja nur eine seltsame Verwechslung sein. Er musste das endlich ablegen hier kannte ihn keiner.  
Seine Augen fielen auf dem Besitzer des kranken Tieres und da war noch so eins! Am Bein des rothaarigen Mannes versuchte ein kleiner Puma, Panther oder was auch immer, hochzuklettern.

"Ben hat so schrecklich gemeckert in seinem Käfig, die ganze Mannschaft konnte bei dem Krach nicht schlafen, also bitte, beschäftige ihn." Die blonde Frau von vorhin trat wieder in die Manege und sah mit verschränkten Armen rüber zu Kylo. "Und wie sieht es bei dir aus Doc? Wird unsere Milli wieder?"

Kylo suchte kurz nach Worten, ihm war die Kehle trocken geworden als der 'kleine' Ben aufgetaucht war. Ein Tiger reichte ja nicht, nein da musst noch ein Panther her! Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Löwe und vielleicht noch ein Braunbär zu seinem Glück.

"Hux ich glaube du hast den Doktor kaputt gemacht, er sieht ganz bleich aus oder er war noch nie in der Sonne? So wie du." Phasma hockte sich zu Hux hinunter und kraulte den Kopf der schwarzen Raubkatze. Kylo wurde nur mulmig bei dem Anblick.

"Was … nein … also ja sie wird wieder. Ich habe ihr etwas gespritzt, dass sie lange genug schlafen lässt, damit das Fieber weg geht. Eine Blutprobe wird aber Klarheit bringen, ob es wirklich nichts schwerwiegenderes ist." Kylo packte seine Geräte wieder ein, verstaute die Blutproben sicher, bis ihm etwas schmerzlich ans Bein sprang und seine Hose ein leises reißendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Das 'Ben NEIN!!!!' kam leider etwas zu spät, denn der kleine Panther hing Kylo schon am Bein und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Das wurde ihm im Studium nicht beigebracht! Es gab keinen Kurs der hieß 'Wie bekomme ich eine Raubkatze von meinem Körper'.  
Was er schon mal nicht versuchte war, ihn von seinem Bein zu schütteln und dann wegrennen, kannte er ja aus Filmen und wegrennen war NIE eine gute Idee. Wer wegrannte wurde gefressen.

"Braver Ben, lass den Rest meiner guten Hose noch ganz! Bitte." Bevor noch etwas passieren konnte war Bens Besitzer schon bei ihm und entfernte das Tier von seinem Bein. Bei ihm wirkte es so einfach, eine Raubkatze auf dem Arm zu nehmen.

"Er ist noch etwas wild, dafür das er so viel Zeit mit Hux verbringt, fast schon ein Wunder aber der Kleine ist einfach ein Muttersöhnchen." Phasma drückte ihm einen großzügig ausgefüllten Scheck in die Hand und schmunzelte leicht.  
"Die Entschädigung für die Hose hab ich mit eingerechnet und noch ein kleines Geschenk. Wir haben in ein paar Tagen Premiere. Komm doch mit einer Begleitung vorbei." Unter dem Scheck lagen noch zwei Eintrittskarten.

Phasma machte ihm etwas Angst, der schlafende Tiger hinter ihm auch. Aber noch schlimmer war wohl der eisige Blick des Rothaarigen, denn der sagte definitiv 'Wag es nicht, hier aufzutauchen!'  
Dieser Ausdruck ließ eine unglaubliche Wut in Kylo auflodern. Er hatte nur seine Arbeit getan und dabei sogar eine Hose geopfert! Also womit hatte er das verdient? Genau, mit gar nichts! Nichts rechtfertige den schweigenden Abschied.

"Ehrlich Hux? Schweigen und der böse Blick? Er war doch gar nicht mal so unattraktiv, also besser als der grummelige Alte!" Hux strafte sie nur mit dem selben eisigen Blick wie den Tierarzt zuvor.  
"Komm schon, immerhin hab ich dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder kommt und dann bist du besser drauf und machst deine Show und siehst unwiderstehlich aus. Das ist doch eine perfekte Situation."

"Ich date nicht außerhalb des Zirkus, das weißt du auch!"

"Ja aber du datest auch niemanden aus dem Zirkus."

Hux ging nicht weiter darauf ein, ließ Ben nur wieder runter, denn langsam wurde er wirklich zu schwer fürs umhertragen.  
Den Kleinen zog es zu dem schlafenden Tiger und er versuchte ihr zwischen die Pfoten zu kriechen.  
"Ben komm, du weißt Milli mag das nicht!" Der kleine Kater blieb demonstrativ liegen, bis ein großer Käfig reingerollt wurde und ein paar Männer den großen Tiger anhoben. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Hux legten sie Milli hinein und schoben sie wieder raus.  
Ben wurde an die Leine gelegt, um nicht wieder flüchten zu können. Es war ein Albtraum ihn in der Dunkelheit suchen zu müssen!

**~~00~~**

Kylo hatte nach seinem Feierabend am frühen Morgen seine Wut an der kaputten Hose ausgelassen und sie in viele Einzelteile zerfetzt. Es hätte ein ruhiger Tag im Bett werden können, hätte er nicht Besuch bekommen, der ihn aus dem Bett warf. Immerhin mit einem frischen Kaffee in der Hand.

"Geh weg, Rey!"

"Nein."

"Doch!"

"Du nervst!"

"Nein."

Er zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf um ihre Präsenz auszublenden und vielleicht weiter schlafen, zu können. Die Decke raschelte, kurz kam kalte Luft in seinen wohlig warmen Kokon, wurde aber durch einen warmen Körper ersetzt.

"Hattest du wieder einen Anfall?" Er drehte sich von ihr weg und rollte sich zusammen, leider konnte man sie nie so schnell loswerden, wie sie auftauchte.  
"Hey ich hab die Fetzen gesehen. und die kaputten Tassen. Mussten es diesmal wirklich alle sein?"  
Reys schmale Arme legten sich um Kylos Hüften und sie drückte sich an ihn, ihre Stirn lehnte gegen seinen Rücken. "Schlechter Abend?"

Kylo gab nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, was als Antwort genug sein musste, er wollte nicht reden und sein Kopf schmerzte jetzt schon grauenhaft.

"Hast du schon etwas gegessen und deine Medis genommen?" - Stille.  
"Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" - Schweigen.  
"Wir stehen jetzt auf, Essen etwas, du trinkst deinen Kaffee und wir gehen los dir ein paar Tassen und eine Hose zu kaufen."

Reys Arme lösten sich von ihm und sie fing an, ihn langsam aus dem Bett zu schieben, bis Kylo mit einem leisen Plumps auf dem Boden landete.  
Irgendwie stand er einige Zeit später in seiner Küche, mit Schaufel und Handfeger und beseitigte den Dreck, den er vor einigen Stunden verursacht hatte. Rey schaffte es, dass er sich wusch, sich anzog und etwas aß und seine Medikamente nahm.  
Rey kaute an einem Toast herum, während Kylo in seinem schwarzen Kaffee rührte und sich fast schon zusammengekauert auf seinem Stuhl saß, was bei seiner Körpergröße ein kleines Wunder war.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hab einen Tiger gesehen."

"Du meinst einen Stubentiger?"

"Nein so einen richtigen, ausgewachsenen Tiger im Zirkus. Er, ähm, sie hatte Fieber und dann war da der schreckliche Besitzer mit einem kleinen Panther und diese super angsteinflößende Frau."

Sie verschluckte sich schon fast an ihrem Toast "Es gibt einen Zirkus in der Stadt? Gehen wir zusammen hin?"

Kylos Stirn berührte aus Verzweiflung die Holzplatte seines Küchentisches, womit hatte er solche Verwandtschaft verdient?

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

"Doch.“ Ren nickte eifrig. „Es gibt einen Zirkus in der Stadt und ich will mit dir hin!"  
Rey hörte auch nur das, was sie hören wollte und er hatte nun mal das Wort Zirkus benutzt.

"Das meine ich nicht, hast du das mit dem T-I-G-E-R nicht gehört? Den ICH untersucht hab??"

Rey funkelte ihn aber nur weiter freudig an, ja sie hatte es gehört nahm es aber als völlig normal hin.

"Und gehen wir?"

"Ich geb dir die Karten, geh mit jemand anderem hin!" Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte Kylo da wieder zurück, er hatte sogar veranlasst das die Sprechstundenhilfe dort anrief, wenn die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung da waren.

"Nein, es sind deine Karten, also gehen wir da auch zusammen hin. Es sei denn du hast jemand anderen im Sinn." Rey widmete sich wieder seelenruhig ihrem Frühstück, für sie war das Gespräch beendet und die Sache fest gemacht.

Der Tag war wirklich nicht seiner.  
Reys Stimmung war bestens, aber seine eigene wollte einfach nicht besser werden. Alles und jeder nervte ihn und der Kaffee am Morgen hatte auch nichts gebracht.

"War das entkoffeinierter Kaffee?" Sie liefen an einem Coffee Shop vorbei und Kylo wollte unbedingt hinein, für einen kleinen Espresso oder Milchkaffee … irgendwas, aber Rey zog ihn einfach weiter.

"Natürlich! Du darfst nicht so viel Koffein zu dir nehmen. Wir können einen Tee trinken, grünen oder so. Der ist besser für dich."

Kylo verdrehte nur die Augen bei ihren Worten, es war ja gut das Rey auf ihn aufpasste. Manchmal aber wollte er das wirklich nicht. Kein Zucker, kein Koffein und gesundes Essen und wenn Rey nicht da war, dann gab es all das ohne Ende.

Sie schaffte es, ihn durch alle möglichen Läden, zu boxen.  
Kylo bekam eine neue, perfekt passende Hose und viele neue Tassen, die so gar nicht zum Rest des Geschirrs passten. Aber auch einfach weil alles irgendwie nicht mehr zusammen passte in seiner Wohnung. Wenn nachts die Wut kam, dann gab es einfach keinen Halt mehr. Solche Einkaufstouren machten sie also öfter mal zusammen.

Irgendwann landeten sie doch wieder in seiner Wohnung, erschöpft aber mit allen benötigten Sachen. Kylo ließ Rey einfach ihr Ding in seiner Küche machen und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Heute war noch eine Nachtschicht und jetzt drängte ihn die Erschöpfung doch zum Schlafen. Noch einen Tag ohne Ruhe schaffte nicht mal er.  
Das grauenhafte Piepen des Weckers holte Kylo aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf, das erste was ihm auffiel war der leckere Geruch und die Ruhe. Rey musste etwas gekocht haben und wieder gegangen sein.  
War ihm recht, so hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit für sich.  
Eine Dusche später saß er wieder an seinem Tisch, mit etwas undefiniert, aber essbaren und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Er freute sich wenn die Woche rum war.  
Danach war die Nachtschicht rum und er hatte einen beinahe normalen Tag. Vielleicht sollte er ja doch mit Rey in den Zirkus gehen, so als Dankeschön für das Essen und alles.  
Er würde sie später oder Morgen mal anrufen.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Kylo musste nicht anrufen, Rey stand einfach am Premierentag vor seiner Tür und winkte mit den Karten vor seiner Nase herum.

"Mach dich fertig, heute Abend lassen wir es krachen."

Seine Cousine war der Teufel!  
Sie fegte einfach in sein Leben, wirbelte herum und verschwand dann wieder, als wäre nicht alles schon chaotisch genug! Rey steckte ihn in eine ordentliche Jeans, von der er nicht mal wusste das sie existierte, und sie kramte sogar irgendwo ein Jeanshemd hervor.  
Wann hatte er dass bitte gekauft?!

"Geht doch. Es müssen ja nicht immer diese zerschlissenen schwarzen Hosen sein! Ein Anzug steht dir bestimmt auch gut, aber zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt ... irgendwann ..." Kylo konnte hören, wie das Böse durch ihre Worte sickerte, Rey hatte diesen unheimlichen unterschwelligen Ton super drauf.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Niemals! Was auch immer da in deinem Kopf vorgeht vergiss es! Ich bleibe bei meinen Hosen und den Bandshirts und so weiter. Ich bin nicht dein Anziehpüppchen!"

Die Jüngere zog auf seine Worte hin nur eine Schnute, schmunzelte aber gleich wieder. "Wir werden sehen, wer am Ende gewinnt.“

Er schlug sich halb aus Verzweiflung die Hände übers Gesicht und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
Die letzten Tage hatten ihn aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken an den heutigen Abend. Es war jetzt nicht so, als wäre es so sehr der kühle Blick des Rothaarigen gewesen, der sich in ihn gebrannt hatte. Kylo versuchte wirklich sich auf die Show zu freuen, aber der Gedanke dort unerwünscht zu sein machte es nicht gerade leicht.  
Egal, er hatte die Karten bekommen und seine Cousine freute sich auf einen schönen Abend und eine gute Show, die musste er ihr ja nicht verderben mit dem Wissen, dass der rothaarige Teufel, dessen Namen er vergessen wollte, ein Arsch war! 

**~*~**

Das Zirkusgelände war heute noch seltsamer als beim letzten Mal. Alles war mit einem Kerzen ähnlichen Gebilde beleuchtet, es ließ die Besucher wie Geister erscheinen. Rey neben ihm bebte förmlich vor Energie, die hatte einfach vor nichts Angst.  
Hätte Kylo sie nicht festgehalten, wäre sie wohl einfach verschwunden um sich umzuschauen und dann die Show verpassen.

"Ihre VIP-Pässe für nach der Show, den Eingang für die Loge wird Ihnen meine Kollegin zeigen."  
Der Kassierer gab jedem von ihnen ein kleines Band, mit einem Anhänger dran und holte sofort eine andere Mitarbeiterin ran. Kylo hatte nicht mal eine Chance zu widersprechen, das alles nur ein Missverständnis war, denn da stand schon eine Frau in einem schwarzen engen Kostüm bei ihnen.  
Rey vibrierte förmlich an seinem Arm vor Aufregung.  
"Du hast nicht gesagt, dass es VIP Karten waren Ren! Das ist Wahnsinn!" 

"Ja, aber nur weil ich es nicht wusste. Ich glaub, das kann auch einfach nicht stimmen, die werden uns bestimmt wieder rauswerfen.“

Sie wurden nicht rausgeworfen, sondern an ihre Plätze gebracht mit einer wunderbaren Sicht auf die bisher noch abgedunkelte Manege. Um sie herum füllten sich die Sitze nach und nach, die Unruhe im Publikum mochte Kylo nicht. Das Flüstern der Menschenmenge bereitete ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl, Rey konnte das wohl selbst spüren und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
Zu seinem Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein leiser Trommelwirbel alle zum Schweigen brachte, alle Augen klebten wie gebannt auf dem kleinen Lichtkegel, die Trommeln wurden zu einem lauten Sturm und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der rothaarige Teufel mitten im Licht auf. Er trug einen schwarzen simplen Anzug und seine Haare waren wieder nach hinten gegellt.  
Hux Lippen umspielte ein schelmisches Lächeln.  
Kylo konnte gleich sagen, dass es nur Show war. Es wirkte auf ihn einfach deplatziert und völlig befremdlich. Die Stimme des Rothaarigen war laut und tief, wehte durch die Ränge und kribbelte in Kylos Ohren. Rey neben ihm hibbelte auf ihrem Sitz, ihre Augen klebten wie der Rest des Publikums auf Hux Person.

"Hey er sieht gut aus! Hattest du ihn beim letzten Mal auch gesehen?"

Kylo nickte nur bei ihren Worten und brummte undefiniert. Aber er musste zugeben, Hux passte perfekt hinein. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte nicht gedacht, dass Hux der Publikumstyp war, doch er schien seine Show wirklich zu genießen. Seine Moderation war souverän und hatte etwas Autoritäres an sich, aber etwas anderes hätte auch nicht hineingepasst in diese Kulisse.   
Einige Zeit in die Show hinein entspannte sich Kylo und lehnte sich zurück, die Künstler und Akrobaten führten eine wirklich gute und einmalige Show auf. Es gab einen echt verrückten Zauberer, der dauernd Tauben verschwinden und dann wieder an seltsamen Orten erscheinen ließ. Ein Pantomimen Duo, das mit ihren ganzen Körpern arbeitete und Gegenstände in den skurrilsten Positionen darstellte. Feuerspucker und Seilakrobaten.

Phasmas Auftritt war eine Attraktion für sich.  
Sie trat in einem silberglänzenden Kleid auf, mit den Highheels war sie bestimmt über zwei Meter groß. Der blutrote Lippenstift komplettierte ihre ganze Erscheinung perfekt, sie stand mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln da, zog das Kleid ein Stück hoch und brachte einen Gürtel mit lauter kleinen Messern zum Vorschein, der an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigt war.  
Das Lächeln verschwand nicht, als sie die ersten zwei Messer zog, sich zu einer großen Tafel umdrehte, an der Hux mit einem diabolischen Grinsen hing. Sie präsentierte ihr Werkzeug, drehte sich von dem Ziel weg und warf nach hinten.  
Kylo wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick, wie konnten die beiden da so lächelnd während ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Rey war auch komplett sprachlos und starrte wie gebannt auf das Geschehen da unten. Die Messer verfehlten sein Gesicht nur knapp, die Nächsten blieben zwischen seinen Fingern im Untergrund stecken.  
Erst jetzt fielen Kylo die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe um Hux Hände auf. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er noch die grazilen Hände des anderen mehr oder weniger sehen können, aber das gehörte wohl zu seinem Show Outfit. Reys Hände krallten sich schmerzlich in seinen Oberschenkel bei jedem weiteren Wurf. Phasmas Auftritt wirke schon fast wie ein mentaler Kampf mit Hux, bei jedem Wurf der ihn nur knapp verfehlte fixierten seine Augen sie umso mehr, es war nicht wirklich greifbar, was dort vor sich ging.  
Die Anspannung löste sich, als Phasmas Messer alle geworfen waren und Hux Fesseln sich lösten, er landete mit einem grazilen Sprung neben ihr. Sie verbeugten sich vor ihrem Publikum und verschwanden mitten in der Manege.

Der Rest der Show verging wie in einem Flug.  
Hux und Phasmas Auftritt hatte Kylo in ein seltsames Gefühl versetzt, dass er einfach nicht abschütteln konnte. Hux eisiger Blick bei den Anmoderationen zwischendurch machte es nicht besser, irgendwas hatte sich in der Chemie verändert und er konnte einfach nicht greifen was. Für die Abmoderation kam Hux mit Millicent und Ben in die Manege, die Tiere hatten deutlich keinen weiteren Auftritt in der Show und das hätte Kylo nicht erwartet. Warum sonst sollte sich ein Zirkus Raubkatzen halten, wenn sie nicht auftraten?! Um Hux Schultern lag ein schwerer Mantel, der ihn breiter und gefährlicher aussehen ließ als bisher, die zwei Wildatzen zu seinen Füßen taten ihr übriges zu diesem Bild.

Milli sah sich bedrohlich wirkend im Publikum um, und als Hux stehen blieb, fing sie an im Kreis zu laufen, als würde sie nach einer passenden Beute suchen. Ben war an einer schwarzen Lederleine an seinen Besitzer gebunden und saß brav neben ihm. Unter seinem Umhang zauberte er eine Gerte hervor und ließ sie einmal durch die Luft schnellen, Milli reagierte nicht sondern zog weiter ihre Kreise.  
Noch ein Schlag zerschnitt die Luft, diesmal fester und endete mit einem Knall, dieser entlockte dem Tier ein lautes Knurren und sorgte dafür, dass der Tiger stehen blieb, ihren Besitzer fixierte und es fast so aussah, als würde sie zum Sprung ansetzen. Die nächsten Augenblicke vergingen wie in Zeitlupe, Millicent ließ ein lautes Gebrüll von sich, setzte tatsächlich an und wäre Hux nicht in letzter Sekunde ausgewichen hätte sie ihn unter sich begraben. Das Publikum tobte, Milli setze sich brav neben ihren Besitzer und sah zufrieden mit sich aus. 

Das Licht ging aus und die indirekte Beleuchtung verteilte erneut ihr schummriges Licht, die Meisten blieben noch sitzen, um die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Erst nach und nach kam das Murmeln der Menschen wieder, Rey stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihn völlig begeistert an.

"Das war der Wahnsinn! Los lass uns die Backstage-Pässe einlösen, ist bestimmt auch interessant!"

Sie schnappte sich seine Hand und zog Kylo hoch, zerrte ihn hinter sich her zum Eingang des VIP-Bereiches. Ihre Bänder wurden kontrolliert und man ließ sie durch. Rey vibrierte wieder an seinem Arm vor Aufregung, sie interessierte sich für alle Künstler und deren Shows und wie der eine oder andere Trick funktionierte. Kylo blieb einfach hinter ihr und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. 

"Guten Abend Herr Doktor, hat Ihnen die Show gefallen?" Phasma war wie von Geisterhand neben ihm aufgetaucht und zeigte ihm wieder ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln "Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie kommen. Aber es freut mich umso mehr." Ihre Augen blieben auf Rey liegen die sich angeregt mit einem der Feuerspucker unterhielt. Kylo befürchtete, dass er ihre Wohnung bald feuerfest machen musste.

"War nicht mein Wunsch, aber ihr kann man nichts abschlagen. Hab's versucht und klappt nicht."  
Seine Hände waren tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wurden mit jeder Sekunde immer feuchter. 

"Wer ist denn deine süße Begleitung? Ich gehe mich mal vorstellen!" Phasma wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern ging an ihm vorbei, mit den Pumps war sie definitiv über zwei Meter groß, jetzt konnte er es bestätigen!

Rey kam mit Phasma wieder zu ihm, nahm Kylo an den Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin es ging, aber aus dem Klammergriff gab es kein Entkommen, das hatte er auch schon mal versucht.  
Phasma führte sie beide in ein geräumig wirkendes Zelt, mit vielen Sitzkissen auf dem Boden verteilt. Auf ein paar der Kissen hatte es sich Hux schon gemütlich gemacht und seinen Kopf nach hinten geworfen.

"Ich dachte, du kommst heute gar nicht mehr, was sollte das vorhin?" Sein Anzug war verschoben, das Hemd ein wenig verrutscht und die Fliege gelockert. In einer Hand hielt er einen Drink, der noch unangerührt war und das Eis vor sich hin schmolz.

"Wir haben Besuch Hux, schau mal wen ich da draußen aufgetrieben habe. Unseren werten Doktor und seine reizende Begleitung." Sie drehte sich zu den Beiden um und drückte sie schon förmlich nach unten.  
"Setzt euch, macht es euch gemütlich. Wir feiern eine gute Premiere!" Sie verschwand wieder an die kleine Bar und mixte ihnen ein paar Drinks.

Hux hatte sich mittlerweile auch aufgesetzt und seine Fliege wieder gerichtet, die Handschuhe hatte er aber noch immer nicht abgenommen.  
Er hatte Rey nur einen kurzen Blick geschenkt und fixierte jetzt Kylo, es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als würde Hux direkt durch ihn hindurchsehen. Phasma löste die dicke Luft mehr oder weniger mit ihrem Eintreffen und drücken ihnen gut gefüllte Gläser in die Hände. 

"Dann erzählt mal, wie hat es euch bei uns gefallen? Vor allem wie fandet ihr meine Show? Ziemlich gut oder?" Ihre Fragen richteten sich mehr an Rey als an Kylo. Also schwieg er, während die zwei Frauen vor sich hinredeten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm und Hux verstanden sie sich auf Anhieb prächtig. 

Kylo räusperte sich und richtete seine Worte an Hux "Wie geht es Millicent? Es schien alles wieder gut zu sein." 

Hux gab ihm nur einen langen undeutbaren Blick und nippte an seinem Drink, ehe er sich scheinbar die Mühe machte, mit ihm zu reden "Ja das Fieber ist weg, sie war die letzten Tage noch etwas schwach, aber alles wieder gut."

Kylo bekam das Gefühl, es bereitete Hux physikalische Schmerzen, auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Genau dieses Verhalten war es, das ihn auch so unglaublich nervte.  
Ignoranz, wenn er überhaupt mal versuchte, freundlich zu sein? Ging gar nicht! Seine Hände umklammerten das Glas und er biss die Zähne zusammen, hier durfte er nicht einfach alles herumschmeißen.  
Sie verbrachten dort eine Ewigkeit, er schwieg, Hux warf wahlweise ihm oder Phasma einen bösen Blick zu und die amüsierte sich super mit Rey.

Der Abend hatte gut angefangen und endete jetzt so mies.


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

Der Morgen danach war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Rey war an Kylos Rücken geklammert und schlief noch ruhig, während sein Kopf raste. Nach und nach fiel ihm wieder ein, warum sie noch bei ihm war, weil sie seine Stimmung aufgegriffen hatte und ihm nicht schon wieder neues Geschirr kaufen wollte.  
Kylo blieb noch liegen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Hux ein Arsch war, das sie sich nicht leiden konnten und er gestern versucht hatte ihn in Grund und Boden zu starren. Kylo hatte sich nicht wohlgefühlt und war versucht gewesen, Hux seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber dafür hätte es unglaublich viel Ärger gegeben.  
Das Gefühlschaos würde er die nächsten Tage nicht los werden, dabei wusste er nicht so genau was ihn nervte. Das sie nicht miteinander klargekommen waren, selbst beim zweiten Treffen in einer privaten Umgebung? Das war so kindisch!

**=*=**

"Phasma musste das sein? Die Idee, die beiden anzuschleppen fandest du wohl besonders gut! Das war schrecklich, grauenhaft!" Hux's Glas war an einer der Wände zerborsten, als ihre Gäste weg waren.

Phasma saß unbeeindruckt auf ihrem Platz und sah ihn seelenruhig an, Hux hatte eigentlich kein kurz angebundenes Temperament, aber irgendwas musste ihn gereizt haben und da wollte sie einfach noch ein wenig rumstochern. "Ich verstehe dein Problem nicht, sie hatten doch VIP Pässe und ich fand sie nett. Sie sind süß zusammen also bitte, sag mir, was ist dein Problem??"

"Ich hab kein Problem! Gar keins, alles ist gut. Es war nur, eine scheiß Aktion von dir, vor allem mich nicht einzuweihen war falsch!" Hux's Stimme war fast ein Zischen, als er sich zu ihr drehte und ihr seinen 'Du hast keine Ahnung!' Blick zuwarf.

"Hux, reiß dich zusammen. Ich habe nichts verbrochen, sondern nur einen lustigen Abend gehabt und du hast dich aufgeführt. Kylo sah aus, als würde er dir gerne eine reinwürgen oder er hat eine seltsame Art jemanden anzustarren."

"Ist nicht mein Problem, ich will ihn nie wieder sehen und muss ihn auch nie wieder sehen, wenn du aufhörst mit den Spielchen!" Der Rothaarige holte noch ein Mal Luft, um seinem Ärger weiter Platz zu machen, ein kleines Messer zischte an seinem Ohr vorbei und brachte ihm zum Schweigen. Ein zweites verfehlte nur knapp seine Wange, Phasma war sauer und er konnte jetzt um sein Leben bangen.

"Zwing mich nicht, besser zu zielen denn dann sitzt der nächste Wurf definitiv! Er ist ein netter Junge, sieht nett aus also hätte es ja wohl klappen können. Du musst auch mal wieder raus unter Menschen!" Für sie war das Gespräch damit vorbei, die Frau stürmte raus und ließ einen verängstigten und wütenden Hux stehen.

Er hasste es, wenn sie recht hatte, die letzte Zeit hatte er sich zurückgezogen und das war nicht gut aber sich hier auf irgendwen einzulassen, war auch keine Lösung. Immerhin lebten sie für den Zirkus und bald wären sie hier fort und was dann? Von der Ferne schmachten und sich vor Sehnsucht verzehren? Das war doch genauso ein Blödsinn. In Phasmas Augen hatte es vielleicht etwas Romantisches sich einen Lover anzulächeln nur um dann in Sehnsucht nacheinander zu vergehen, er wollte genau das nicht.

An Schlaf war heute Nacht nicht wirklich zu denken, Phasmas Worte wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf gehen und diese finster dreinblickenden, braunen Augen auch nicht. Es war unfair gewesen von ihr ihm so was einzureden, weil Phasma auch immer perfekt wusste, was hinter seiner Fassade vorging, aber er war nicht einsam. Hux hatte Milli und Ben außerdem konnte er sich auch auf Phasma verlassen und nicht zu vergessen Mitaka, war alles nicht so schlimm, wie sie es darstellte. Einsamkeit war etwas, das Hux sich nicht eingestehen würde, weil es eine Schwäche war und so was hatte man ihm ausgetrieben.

Fast schon verzweifelt drückte er sein Gesicht in die warmen Kissen und presste seine Augen zu, er konnte genau spüren wie müde sein Körper war, aber der Kopf, fand einfach keine Ruhe und an der Misere war nur Phasma schuld, sie und ihre blöden Worte! Es half ja doch alles nichts gegen die Situation, Hux setzte sich wieder auf und schaltete das kleine Nachtlicht neben seinem Bett an, es war fast hell genug um den ganzen Wohnwagen zu erleuchten.  
Sein Blick wanderte über die aufeinander abgestimmte Einrichtung und die einzige Frage, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss war, ob er all das wirklich wollte? Er war nun schon so lange hier, hatte so viele Künstler aufgenommen und wieder gehen sehen. War an so vielen Orten gewesen, von denen er als Kind nie zu träumen gewagt hatte.  
Beinahe sein halbes Leben und all sein Herzblut steckte hier drin, die Menschen und Tiere waren jetzt seine Familie und das konnte nichts und niemand so schnell ersetzen.  
Seine Hand glitt unter eines der malträtierten Kissen und zog nach etwas suchen einen alten GameBoy hervor, wenn er schon nicht schlafen, konnte dann war es einen Versuch wert den kleinen Gnom und seine nervige Elfe weiter zu bringen. Irgendwer musste ja die Prinzessin retten!

**=*=**

Kylo mochte Operationen, nicht des Aufschneidens wegen wie viele vermuteten, sondern weil so sein Gehirn keine Chance hatte an etwas anderes als an das Wohl seines kleinen Patienten zu denken.  
Es tat einfach gut zu sehen, wie sich Tiere von einem Eingriff erholten und ihr Leben fortführen konnten, ihn dabei vergaßen. Menschen waren ihm einfach zu fordernd, sie verlangten nach einem höflichen Umgang, beäugten ihn skeptisch und erwarteten auf alles ein verständnisvolles Lächeln. Tieren war so was egal, für sie war er der unheimliche Fremde, den sie nach einiger Zeit wieder vergaßen. Der Umgang mit ihnen war leichter.  
Jetzt im Moment war er über dem Beinbruch einer Katze gebeugt und richtete die verschobenen Knochen zurecht um sie dann mit Metallstücken zu verbinden. Sie würde wieder gesund werden und toben können, wenn alles abgeheilt war.  
Heute war es Finn, der ihn durch die OP begleitete und seine Arbeit begutachtete, er hatte das schon so oft gemacht, dass es kaum etwas zu korrigieren gab. Seine Hände waren für die Chirurgie gemacht, ruhig und präzise gingen sie jeden Schritt durch. Der Schnitt musste noch zugenäht werden, Binde drüber und ein Kragen um den Hals seines Patienten und alles war geschafft, bald konnte es wieder nach Hause und gepflegt werden.

Finn war zufrieden mit ihm, sie waren ihre Kittel los und desinfizierten ihre Hände, während der Ältere eine kleine Lobeshymne hielt, Kylo machte es stolz so gut in etwas zu sein. Genau das war es, er war gut in seiner Arbeit und das würde er diesem rothaarigen Egomanen beim nächsten Mal auch so sagen, dass er ihn nicht so abwertend ansehen musste, weil es etwas Gutes war, was er konnte, wenn es ein nächstes Mal gab.  
Wenn der geregelte Alltag in der Klinik eintrat, war es gut, geplante Abläufe taten schon fast Wunder. Kylo aß und schlief nach Zeitplan, vermied den Kaffee der ihn so hibbelig machte, gönnte sich aber ruhig mal etwas Süßes. Rey musste ja nicht alles wissen, immerhin war in seiner Wohnung nichts zu finden, was verdächtig wäre, wenn sie mal hineinplatzte ohne jegliche Vorwarnung.

"Warst du mal wieder bei dem Tiger?" Rey rührte in einem großen Wok rum, den sie irgendwo in Kylos Küche gefunden hatte, zu seiner großen Verwunderung.

"Nein, ich denke, es war nur vorübergehend vielleicht die Erschöpfung der Reise." Er selbst war gerade dabei Teller und Gläser auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

"Ich meine doch nicht DEN Tiger, ich meine DEN TIGER." Sie kicherte leise und verteilte das Essen auf den Tellern während Kylo nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, warum liefen ihre Gespräche nur darauf hinaus in letzter Zeit? Sie war das Böse!

"Warum sollte ich diesen...diesen...Idioten wiedersehen?!" Seine Worten presste er förmlich zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Vielleicht weil ihr euch den ganzen Abend lang diese superintensiven Blicke zugeworfen habt, die selbst ich spüren konnte. Die Luft hat gebrannt zwischen euch." Sie setze sich und fing unbeeindruckt von Kylos bösen Blick an zu essen, sollte er sie doch finster Anstarren Rey wusste es besser.  
"Du merkst es manchmal nicht," sie machte eine kurze Pause um den letzten Bissen runterzuschlucken "also eigentlich, wenn man es genau nimmt, merkst du es nie. Du hast diesen finsteren Blick drauf und gehst durch die Welt als würde dich nie jemand wollen," wieder eine kurze Kaupause, bevor der Vortrag weiter ging "ABER du weißt, dass es nicht stimmt. An dir ist nichts falsch und ich weiß es, wir sind immerhin zusammen aufgewachsen. Wenn jemand ALLES an dir kennt, dann wohl ich!"

Kylo wusste, gerade nicht ob er rot anlaufen oder schreiend wegrennen sollte, er entschied sich für ersteres "Reden wir noch immer von meiner strahlenden Persönlichkeit oder dem Inhalt meiner Hose?"

"Urgh~ bitte lass dein Ding aus meinem Essen, aber wenn du schon fragst, beides ist mehr als in Ordnung!" Rey konnte man mit nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, gar nichts. 

"Dann schiebe ich einfach beim nächsten Mal jemanden meine wundervolle Persönlichkeit mitten ins Gesicht." Kylo konnte man aus der Fassung bringen aber nicht jetzt, so locker hatte er sich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gefühlt und das Gespräch war nicht mehr so tiefsinnig, wie er befürchtet hatte. 

"Perfekte Taktik, nur sorge dafür, dass die Person es auch will. Ich hole dich nicht aus dem Knast wegen Belästigung." 

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte er sich nicht mehr so ausgelassen gefühlt, das beengende Gefühl in seiner Brust war für einige Zeit einfach vergessen, sein Kopf schwieg und konzentrierte sich nur auf die momentane Situation.

**=*=**

Manchmal entfloh Hux seiner kleinen Welt, er verließ selten den Zirkus von allein für einen privaten Ausflug, aber heute war ihm alles zu viel. Der Wohnwagen fühlte sich zu klein an und die Zelte nahmen ihm förmlich die Luft zum Atmen, überall waren bekannte Gesichter und bereiteten ihm ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Er hatte sich in eine Jeans und seine Lederjacke geschmissen und war verschwunden. Heute war keine Vorstellung, er würde durch die Stadt wandern etwas essen gehen, vielleicht ins Kino und im Hotel übernachten. Sein Zirkus bot den Besuchern eine Flucht aus ihrem Alltag, aber manchmal brauchte er das selbst, etwas Zerstreuung.  
Sonne schien nicht wirklich durch die dicke Wolkendecke, dennoch war es warm genug für den dünnen Pullover und die zerschlissene Lederjacke, sein Gesicht war von einem leichten Bartschatten bedeckt und die Haare lagen durch den Wind unordentlich auf seinem Kopf. Den Zirkus-Hux hatte er für heute in seinem Zelt gelassen.  
Vielleicht würde er später noch in eine Bar gehen, ein paar Drinks zu sich nehmen und jemand mit auf sein Hotelzimmer zerren und nach ein wenig Vergnügen einfach wieder rauswerfen. Hux hatte vielleicht keine romantischen Dates, aber schnelle Abenteuer reichten ihm, es gab keinen Platz für etwas Festes in seinem Leben. Der Spaziergang durch die fremde Stadt tat gut, er kannte niemanden und keiner schenkte seiner ungepflegten Person Beachtung, stundenlang umherlaufen löste die Beklemmung, fast so als würde er seit langer Zeit wieder richtig atmen können.

Ab und an brach die Sonne durch die dicke Wolkendecke, zwar nur um wieder darunter zu verschwinden aber die paar Sonnenstrahlen fühlten sich wunderbar an auf seinem Gesicht. Erst spät am Nachmittag bemerkte er das Knurren seines leeren Magens, Essen ignorieren konnte er gut, wenn er wollte, aber heute wollte er sich etwas Gutes tun und machte einen Abstecher in eines der Cafés.  
Hux nahm sich einen der Tische auf der Terrasse und atmete noch ein Mal tief durch. Mit einem Stück Kuchen und einem heißen Kaffee sah das Leben immer anders aus, einfach viel besser und bunter. Seine Vorliebe für süße Sachen hielt Hux perfekt geheim, bisher hatte nicht einmal Phasma etwas mitbekommen, ihm kam es einfach vor, als wäre es etwas, dass nicht zu ihm passen würde.  
Der süße Biskuitboden zerfiel förmlich auf seiner Zunge und wurde nur durch die wunderbar kühle Sahnecreme getoppt, er genoss jeden Bissen und freute sich auf ein neues, wenn der bittere Kaffee seine Geschmacksnerven noch empfänglicher für das nächste Stück machte.  
Der letzte Krümel war verschwunden und nur noch eine kleine Pfütze in seiner Tasse übrig, Hux fühlte sich wohl und rund um zufrieden man konnte schon fast sagen glücklich, entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und ließ seine Augen abermals über die Umgebung schweifen.  
Oh wie er sich dafür jetzt hasste.

Ein paar wundervolle Momente genießen nur, um dann in die ungläubig starrenden Augen des Tierarztes zu blicken, war nichts, was er vom heutigen Tag gewollt hatte, aber jetzt in diesem Moment passierte es. Gefühlt vergingen Stunden, bis sich einer aus ihrer Starre löste, Hux erwartete schallendes Gelächter während ihm die hitzige Röte ins Gesicht stieg, Kylo deute ihm nur mit einem Fingerzeig sitzen zu bleiben und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Der Rothaarige überlegte wirklich sitzen zu bleiben, aus reiner Neugierde was kommen würde, aber die Panik vor einer Blamage siegte und er sprang auf, sein Essen war bezahlt also gab es keinen weiteren Grund, warum er nicht einfach gehen sollte. Nur weil ein beinahe Fremder es ihm befahl? Hux nahm keine Befehle entgegen, von niemandem!  
Rasch stand er auf, prüfte ob er alles hatte und lief los, irgendwo hin nur weit weg. Seine Schritte waren schon fast mehr ein Wegrennen.  
Kylo war sauer, da wollte er ein Mal seine wunderbare Persönlichkeit, wie Rey es ausgedrückt hatte unter Beweis stellen und der Typ haute einfach ab! Zwei Minuten war er weg, um ihnen Kuchen zu kaufen und Hux war abgehauen, Kylo setze ihm mit dem Teller in der Hand nach, der rote Schopf war noch zu sehen und die Wut trieb ihn recht schnell an.

"HEY! BLEIB STEHEN!" Kylo war nicht mal in Reichweite von Hux und brüllte ihn aus hundert Metern Entfernung an, Hux warf nur ein Blick über die Schulter und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er wollte nicht mit ihm reden oder was auch immer das werden würde.

"BIST DU TAUB IDIOT?!" Hux rannte jetzt wirklich und Kylo hinter ihm auch, den Kuchenteller noch immer in einer Hand was schon mehr als ein merkwürdiger Anblick war, aber Hux schaffte es ein paar Minuten lang nicht eingeholt zu werden oder eher Kylo der irgendwann wirklich sauer war und sich abreagieren wollte.

"Was sollte denn der...Scheiß?" Kylo packte ihn an der Schulter und drückte Hux gegen die nächstbeste Hauswand, um ihm jegliche Chance zum Abhauen zu nehmen, sie waren beide außer Atmen und starrten sich erst mal nach Luft schnappend finster an.

Hux hatte nichts zu sagen und Kylo schien so viel sagen wollen, dass ihm der Anfang fehlte. Die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen bohrte sich in seine Schulter und zusammen mit der Wand in Hux Rücken wurde der Schmerz immer unangenehmer.  
Kylos Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt, die dunklen Augen sahen beinahe pechschwarz aus, ehe irgendeiner etwas sagen konnte, landete der Kuchen aus Kylos Hand mit einem ekligen Geräusch in Hux Gesicht. Die Creme verteilte sich bis in seine Haare und Kuchenstücke fielen ihm auf die Kleidung, in Hux legte sich ein Schalter um und er gab dem Impuls nach seine Stirn in die Nase des Größeren zu rammen.  
Blut schoss Kylo aus der Nase und verteilte sich auf seinem Oberkörper, der Schmerz versetzte ihn nur noch mehr in Rage und binnen Sekunden waren sie ein blutiger, klebriger Haufen Gewalt auf dem Gehweg. Hux Hinterkopf schlug hart auf dem Straßenpflaster auf und platzte auf, Kylos Nase war geschwollen, sie hatten überall Schmerzen, merkten es vor lauter Adrenalin kaum.  
Es waren zwei Polizisten, die beide auseinander brachten und auf den Notarzt aufmerksam machten, der bereit stand, um die schlimmsten Wunden zu versorgen. Hux Kopf musste genäht werden, die Platzwunde war groß und blutete unaufhörlich aber das war bei Kopfwunden normal, er selbst machte sich nichts daraus. Viel schlimmer fand er das blaue Auge und die Schürfwunden an seinen Knöcheln. Kylos Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und seine Nase geprellt, sie schwoll an und würde sich die nächsten Tage verfärben. In ihrer Kleidung hatte sich der Kuchen zu einer klebrigen Masse verteilt und roch seltsam in Mischung mit dem Blut.

Sie saßen beide verarztet und Wunden gereinigt im Behandlungsraum des nächstbesten Krankenhauses, es war seltsam aber Hux fühlte sich wie befreit nach ihrem Kampf. Während Kylo am Bettrand saß lag er in seinem, sein Kopf wollte nicht aufhören sich zu drehen, er bedeckte seine Augen mit der Handfläche, um zumindest etwas von dem grellen Licht abzuschotten. Sie würden sich beide nicht Anzeigen, das hatte die Polizei schon zu Beginn geklärt aber sie hatten beide Schmerzmittel bekommen und mussten abgeholt werden. Das roch nach noch mehr Ärger.

"Hey," Kylo räusperte sich, seine Stimme klang kratzig und rau "was macht der Kopf?"

Hux überlegte, ob er wirklich mit ihm reden, wollte, aber was blieb, ihm hier schon übrig, irgendwie mussten sie sich die Zeit vertreiben "Geht, dreht sich."

"Wollen wir mal etwas trinken gehen?" Kylos klang fast zitterig bei seiner Frage, Hux konnte sagen, dass es ihm schwergefallen sein musste und bevor er es überdenken konnte, antwortete sein Mund von alleine mit einem ebenso zittrigen ja.  
Jetzt war er froh, dass seine Hand, sein Gesicht verdeckte, so konnte man kaum die Röte in seinem Gesicht sehen. Danach breitete sich wieder Stille zwischen ihnen aus, beide wollten nur noch aus den dreckigen Sachen raus und in das eigene Bett fallen.

"OH MEIN...WAS HAB ICH DIR LETZTENS GESAGT?!" schallte Reys Stimme durch die halbe Station, sie war rot vor Wut und steuerte sofort auf Kylo zu "Weißt du wie es ist mitten in der Vorlesung vom Krankenhaus angerufen, zu werden, weil du eingeliefert wurdest? Ich bin fast gestorben auf dem Weg hier her und dann erzählen mir dir Krankenschwestern du hättest dich 'nur' geprügelt! GEPRÜGELT?"

Kylo stöhnte leise und ließ sein Kopf hängen "Rey ist gut, mir geht's gut und ihm geht es auch so halbwegs, also mach nicht so ein Wind drum!"

"WILLIAM BRENDOL HUX, habe ich dir nichts beibringen können?!" Hux zog sich das Kissen übers Gesicht, in der Hoffnung es würde ihn verschlingen nur hatte er da kein Glück und Phasma zog es wieder runter  
"Wie alt bist du bitte dich auf offener Straße, zu prügeln?" Ihr Ton klang im Gegensatz zu Rey eher belustigt als strafend.

"Warte Mal, dein voller Name ist William Brendol? Was bist du ein englischer Lord aus dem 19 Jahrhundert?" mischte sich Kylo von seinem Bett aus ein und verfiel in ein leises Lachen, so einen seltsamen Namen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehört.

"Ja weil KYLO REN so viel besser klingt! Bist du in einer Kinder-Punk Band oder so ?" konterte Hux und schmiss ihm sein Kissen ins Gesicht um Kylo zum Schweigen zu bringen, es landete mit einem schmerzlichen Keuchen auf seiner Nase und Kylo schnappte es sich zum Kontern. Er wollte es Hux gerade selbst ins Gesicht drücken, als Rey es ihm aus der Hand zerrte.

"Könnten wir jetzt gehen? Die Betten werden bestimmt dringender gebraucht als für euch zwei Spinner." bemerkte sie trocken mit einem warnenden Blick auf die beiden Männer.

Kylo war wenig begeistert von ihrem Eingriff in sein Vorhaben aber sie hatte recht, nur würde er das nie laut aussprechen.

"Gib mir dein Handy." forderte er den Rothaarigen auf, der sich langsam mit bedachten Bewegungen aufrichtete.

"Warum? Was willst du damit?"

"Bist du senil? Ich hab dich vorhin etwas gefragt und du hast 'Ja' gesagt." Seine Augen huschten etwas nervös zu Phasma, die sich ihr belustigtes Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte und Rey deren Augen so hart nach oben rollten, dass es schon fast weh tat.

Zögerlich holte Hux das Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es Kylo, es war irgendwie seltsam festzustellen, dass die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen ihm gefielen. Sie waren von ihrer Prügelei genauso ramponiert wie seine, aber die langen schlanken Finger waren ansprechend, gepflegte Nägel ohne Knabberspuren oder Dreck darunter.  
Kylo gab ihm das Gerät mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln wieder, es war eher ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

"Na wie war euer Date?" Phasma hatte seine Jacke vom Bett gehoben und half ihm hinein, er fiel die nächsten Tage erst mal aus wegen der Kopfverletzung und einer Gehirnerschütterung.

"Das war kein Date...das war ein Fluchtversuch, der schief ging."

Phasma schwieg dazu, die Story wollte sie wahrscheinlich nicht hören, das Klang einfach zu dämlich für ihren Geschmack "Hier die hast du liegen lassen," sie drückte ihm die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe in die Hände und Hux schlüpfte mit einem leisen 'Danke' hinein, es war eine Erleichterung sie zu tragen, auch wenn es ihm bisher nicht wirklich aufgefallen war, dass sie fehlten.

**=*=**

"Du weißt ich MUSS das fragen," Rey hasste die Fragen nach Kylos Medikamenten, und ob er gegessen hatte, ob alles irgendwie im Rahmen war "Aber was war los?"

"Keine Ahnung ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Heute ist ein guter Tag, ich hab an alles gedacht und dann kam er, brachte alles durcheinander, rannte weg und mir brannten die Sicherungen durch."

Er fuhr sich frustriert durch die dichten Haare und versuchte seine Gedanken ein wenig besser, zu ordnen. Seine Nerven waren seit Stunden angespannt und das zerrte an Kylos Kräften, Ärger pulsierte noch immer in seinem Kopf, während sein Körper nur noch erschöpft war.

"Versuch nicht Finns Wagen vollzuschmieren, sonst darf ich ihn mir nie wieder ausleihen." fügte Rey noch hinzu, während Kylo sich schon auf dem Beifahrersitz zusammenkauerte und versuchte gerade nicht an Arbeit zu denken.

Das er sich vielleicht wieder auf halbtags runtersetzen lassen sollte. Der Gedanke weniger zu arbeiten gefiel ihm nicht, er mochte es nicht seine Arbeit anderen aufzuhalsen, auch wenn sie es verstehen würden und das machte es nicht besser. Genauso sehr hasste er es Rey in seine Probleme einzuspannen, jedes Mal wenn etwas schief lief, musste sie seine Scherben aufsammeln und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

"Also was sollte das mit der Nummer? Willst du ihn wieder sehen?" Sie wollte ihn nicht nur aus den Gedanken holen, sondern war wirklich neugierig.

"Keine Ahnung, schon irgendwie liegt aber jetzt an ihm. Wenn er sich meldet und wenn nicht dann werde ich mich nicht aufdrängen. Dann sieht er halt nicht meine tolle Persönlichkeit." Seine Stirn war gegen die kühle Scheibe gelehnt und Kylo sah den Lichtern beim Vorbeihuschen zu.

Seine kleine Cousine hinterm Steuer zu sehen war nach vielen Jahren noch immer seltsam. Sie fuhr gut, war aber für ihn noch immer das kleine Mädchen mit den drei Knoten in den Haaren und einer Zahnlücke.

"Wenn nicht dann suchen wir dir jemand anderen, für dich und deine Persönlichkeit."

**=*=**

Das Gespräch mit Finn und Poe lief gut, viel zu gut.  
Kylo verstand, nicht wieso sie ihm so entgegen kamen, ihm so unter die Arme griffen, wo er doch nur Probleme bereitete. Für die beiden wäre es einfacher ihn einfach rauszuschmeißen und jemand Neues einzustellen und doch saß Poe gerade vor ihm und versicherte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Er würde weniger arbeiten und zu geregelten Zeiten, bis es wieder besser war.  
Wie konnte man nur so verständnisvoll sein? Das war doch kaum auszuhalten! Aber er sah das überstandene Gespräch als kleinen Triumph über sich selbst, jeder Tag, an dem er aufstand und seinen Ablauf einhielt, fühlte sich an wie eine gewonnene Schlacht.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates wird es alle 4 Wochen geben <3


End file.
